


Starting Points

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Connor Temple: Wizard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Temple’s life will never be the same again and it’s just not about dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Points

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to lady0fthesith for the wonderful beta and tygermama for pointing out a few things in the story.

When Connor Temple was five, he discovered dinosaurs and magic.

He was in a used bookstore with his Mom and Dad and he was looking through a bin filled with children's books. Digging to the bottom, he pulled out a very large book filled with information and pictures about dinosaurs.

His eyes widened with delight as he opened the cover and stroked the pages with care. A quiet “Wow” escaped from his lips when a spark emitted from his fingers and the pictures came to life, like in the movies.

Maybe it was magic...

Pleased with his discovery and after double checking the price, Connor brought the item to his Mom and Dad.

The book bought and paid for, Connor hugged it the whole way home.

~~~

At the age of seven, Connor Temple discovered that the world wasn't black and white and that families weren’t picture perfect.

Clutching the stuffed stegosaurus tightly, he tried very hard to ignore the shouting and screaming downstairs.

It was when that sparks emitted from his finger tips and the stuffed dinosaur came to life. Suddenly, Connor ignored what was going on outside his bedroom door.

The stegosaurus proudly shuffled up and down the length of the bed and he was so happy with this discovery that magic exists, that he didn't hear his Dad leave the house with the door slamming or his mother’s hiccupping sobs.

~~~

Eleven years old and Connor Temple just had his world rocked, again.

Holding the yellowish coloured parchment with no stamp, he stared at his name written in green ink on the front.

 _Mr. Connor Temple  
Room on the West Side   
#5A, Apple Mint Apartments   
Bradford,   
West Yorkshire _

The back had some sort of wax seal bearing a coat of arms: A badger, a snake, a lion and an eagle surrounding a letter H.

Breaking the seal open, Connor pulled out some more yellow coloured parchment written in green ink and what he read, shocked him to his core.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Temple,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins in September. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

It went on with a list of supplies and what he would need for the school year.

Putting the letter down on his bed, he frowned, he was a Wizard?

It explained a lot, like how he managed to make his stuffed dinosaurs come to life or make pictures move in his books.

He had magic.

Scrambling off his bed, he grabbed a pen off his desk in his room, Connor paused. How did one get a hold of an owl to reply back?

~~~

When he first arrived at Hogwarts, Connor found himself sorted into Ravenclaw by a telepathic hat and then a wondrous feast was laid out before him as he chatted with his new dorm mates.

The young muggleborn, which was the term he found was given to students who didn’t come from magical families, thrived in the school environment.

His first four years were filled with an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, a Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Press bashing the Headmaster and some kid named Harry Potter, and finally the Headmaster dying.

But it was during Connor’s fifth year he learned about true terror. None of the students who had come to Hogwarts that year knew the Ministry had been taken over by Voldemort’s group, so when they came back and saw Snape in the Headmaster’s chair and two other people who looked very nasty, all of the muggleborns and half muggleborns knew that this year would not be pleasant.

Connor to this day still bore some scars on his back from his ‘punishment’ of being muggleborn and having magic.

 _Crucio_ was a familiar word being tossed around that year and you never knew when you’d be hit with it.

So, when it was all over and the news that Voldemort was dead and the Carrows were going to Azkaban, Connor felt nothing but relief and could only hope the Death Eaters were kissed right away.

He never knew he was capable of that much hate, but when one had been a punching bag just because of his bloodline for about a year, Connor had hate in spades.

~~~

After graduated from Hogwarts, Connor had looked for jobs in the Wizarding World, to see if anything caught his interest.

When he was younger, he wanted to be a palaeontologist or an archaeologist and discover ancient civilizations and dinosaur bones. The closest now to what he wanted was being a Curse Breaker.

He job shadowed for six months and after a few narrow escapes and a nasty scar on his leg, Connor was just thankful he wasn’t left with a limp; he decided being a Curse Breaker wasn’t for him.

So, applying for Muggle University it was.

~~~

At twenty-four, Connor had been at the Central Metropolitan University for about seven years now. He had joined when he was eighteen.

He found mates in Tom and Duncan and rediscovered his love for dinosaurs, sci-fi and anything that other people found ‘geeky’. He had recaptured the warm feeling of home he had experienced during his first four years at Hogwarts and Connor felt he could finally erase the ugly feelings that had plagued him since his fifth year.

But then his world changed once again after discovering a newspaper article writing about a mysterious creature in the Forest of Dean. He had first thought it was some sort of magical creature that got lost and the Ministry would take care of it. After really looking at the picture, Connor just knew it was something else. He ended up showing it to his Professor, Nick Cutter and assistant Stephen Hart, it took some pleading, but he convinced them to check it out.

From there, he found a new world beyond magic and new friends.

Anomalies that went millions of years into the past or the future, actual living dinosaurs and hopefully he had found a new place to belong.


End file.
